Too Shy To Scream
by AnGeLs and DaEmOns
Summary: ***Sequel to Love Like Winter*** It's THE WANTED-All grown up! and with kids! See how the famous pop stars deal with fatherhood, and how their growing children deal with the fame their dad's have acquired...
1. Too Shy To Scream

**ALRIGHTY GUYS! :D I'm backkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk! This is a bit different than my last two stories. This is mainly dealing with the kids and how they grow up with famous dad's etc... so hopefully I didn't fuck this up too bad! :) **

**Reviews would always be appreciated! Love ya! :) xx**

_I come quietly, silent entities_

_Can lock us up and wait when unseen_

_Do they speak of me_

_?My voice left with the breeze that whispered _

_"You should flee or you shall be seen"_  
_I die, if you only met my eyes before you pass by_

_Will you pause to break my heart?I die, if you only met my eyes before you pass by_

_Will you pause to break my heart?_

_I am everywhere, everywhere but here_

_For here is where you grace the nameless_

_Were I not so weak, could I even speak?_

_I warn that you should leave_

_Before you're seen with me_

_I die, if you only met my eyes before you pass by_

_Will you pause to break my heart?_

_I die, if you only met my eyes before you pass by_

_Will you pause to break my heart?_

_Will you pause to break my heart? Will you pause?_

_I am everywhere, everywhere but her__e_

_I am everywhere, everywhere but here_

_I die, if you only met my eyes before you pass by_

_Will you pause to break my heart?I die, if you only met my eyes before you pass by_

_Will you pause?_

_I die, if you only met my eyes before you pass by_

_Will you pause to break my heart?_

_Will you pause to break my heart? Will you pause?_

I walked down the halls of my school, blasting my ipod and not giving a fuck if people were talking about me behind my back or staring. I was used to it. You see, having a famous dad isn't always fun and games. Famous people have crazy fans, haters, and of course the paparazzi. Being the oldest daughter to Nathan Sykes, AKA 1/5 of the legendary band "The Wanted", I got a front row seat to what my father's fame attracted. Mainly this included fake friends, strangers occasionally asking me things about my dad, reading stories in magazines, and people sending me hate for no reason at all. Like I said though, I was used to it.**  
**

I walked into the cafeteria to enjoy my lunch hour in relative silence. I pulled out a soda and a meatless sub sandwich.

"Didn't know it was meatless Monday, Rey." A familiar voice said.

I rolled my eyes at my brother's smart-ass comment and flipped him off.

"Whoa careful miss tree hugger. Thought you were all about peace, love, and all that shit." He continued joking.

"Charlie, I'm a vegetarian not a fucking tree hugger." I snapped playfully.

"Alright, no need to bite his head off. I need him alive for our camping trip next weekend." One of my best friend's Alexander said, flashing a half smile.

I blushed a tad and lowered my head to focus on my food. No, I didn't have a crush on Alex but I'd be lying if I didn't say he was an attractive son of a bitch.

I was snapped back to reality when the rest of our "gang" appeared. Mr. blonde hair, blue eyes, and perfect hair, AKA Declan McGuiness, appeared along with my brother's girlfriend, Rein. Rein sat beside Charlie and me while Declan sat with Alex.

We all sat around the cafeteria table, laughing and joking. To everyone who saw us, we were all just really close friends but to us we're so much more than that. We're a family. Our dads, though not biologically related, are brothers so technically we're as close to cousins as non-related people can get. I really felt I belonged with them. They made me feel normal.

Max's POV

We'd just touched down somewhere in South America, I think. To be honest jet lag was kicking me arse. I looked over at Jay. He was on the phone with his wife. Poor lass, she must be so tired from staying up late just to talk to him. Nath and Seev were huddled over their phones, texting their wives I presume. Man, where has the time gone? Siva, Jay, and Nath are all married. Nath's got three children with China, two of them almost adults, and the other is in a special school to hopefully get a scholarship to university. Seev's got a beautiful and talented daughter as well, and has another lil one on the way! Jay's kids are extremely talented too. Seeing them grow up makes me so proud to be in their lives. Tom still hasn't proposed to Kels yet, but he's admitted to me and the rest of the boys he wants to do it as soon as we get back from touring. His kids will be so happy to see them finally exchange vows.

I grabbed my bag and made my way to the limo that took us to our hotel. I took my phone out, updating my Twitter and responding to a few fans before sending a sneaky text.

"Hay sweetheart, hope you're okay. Miss you loads. Skype date soon? X" The message read.

I smiled to myself and placed my phone back in my bag, closing my eyes for a cat nap...

* * *

Alexander's POV

I slumped down in my chair, not really paying attention to the teacher. I was watching her. She didn't smile much, and didn't seem to like attention being brought to herself. She seemed...shy. Which I guess I can understand. Dad always said Uncle Nath was the shyest one out of the group. Guess she inherited it from him. Still, I-I think I really like her. I've talked to mom about it, but nah Reagan wouldn't be interested. I'm like her fucking brother. It'd freak her out, plus Charlie and I are really close. He'd not like me dating his sister...


	2. And Babies Make Three

Carrie's POV

I sat in our locker room/changing area and took off my dance shoes. Practice was grueling as always, but worth it. We had a big competition this weekend and recruiters would be there. This was my big chance to get noticed. If one of them were interested in me, I could possibly get a full scholarship to any school and possibly get into a top dance company. This could set up my career!

I grabbed my things after I'd changed into my street clothes and made my way home. My boyfriend texted me as I walked in the door of my house.

"Hay bbe miss ya! Can I come over?"

I smiled a bit and threw down my heavy backpack. "Yeah later tonight. Thought you had footie practice?"

"Coach canceled it. Back window as always? "

My mum then called for me from the kitchen.

"Yes, mum?" I asked.

She turned to me smiling, and handed me her phone. "Babe, it's daddy. He's made it to South America just fine."

I placed the phone to my ear and began having a quick conversation with the man I missed so much. Tears pricked my eyes as I listened to him talk. I was a daddy's girl and having him gone for so long made me miss him.

"Be good missy a'ight? Take care of mummy and baby while we're here. I'll be home soon." He said, lovingly.

I wiped my eye quickly and sighed. "Okay dad. I love you. Can't wait till you get home."

I handed mum back her phone and told her what dad had told me. The sad smile on her face showed just how much she was missing him as well.

Absentmindedly she stroked her tummy. "I just don't want this bugger to pop out before he gets home."

I agreed. Having my baby brother be born without dad here just wasn't right.

Reagan's POV

I threw my bag down and plopped on my bed. I turned my music up and logged into my Twitter.

" ReaganSykes: So happy to be home from school! Listening to some music till dinner xx"

In a few minutes I received about thirty new interactions. People were following me, begging me to follow back, asking me questions, etc. Sheesh, you would have thought I was famous or something!

Just then I received a text message. I glanced at it and my stomach dropped.

"Hi slut, go kill yourself. K? bye"

I didn't have time to respond to it before I got about three more messages, all from some kids at school.

"With a famous dad, you should at least be able to get some plastic surgery for that fugly face!"

"Whore!"

I felt my blood run cold and I turned my phone off before I got anymore upset. I went back to my Twitter, I guess to try and vent.

**" ReaganSykes: Some people need to grow up! #HatingWONTDoIt!"**

More interactions poured in. I just happened to see several bad comments along the lines of "Stop trying to act like your dad! You're not famous!" and "Your parents must be ashamed of you." "You're so fat!" Best comments you could get right?

I logged out, feeling like I was gonna cry. I never cried, but right now it felt like the perfect time.

I ran downstairs and found mom in her room, folding some laundry.

"Momma." I said quietly. Mom always knew it was me talking, by the way I said her name. I said it with an American accent more than my brother or sister.

"Yes, baby? What's wrong?" She then looked at me.

"Oh, hunny come here." She opened her arms for a hug only a mom could give. It felt so nice to get a hug from her like that.

"Why does everyone hate me?" I muttered as the tears fell from my eyes.

Declan's POV

I lied to mum, telling her we still had footie practice tonight. She fussed over me as usual and told me to be careful. I rolled my eyes. Mums were always so worrisome!

I cut through a couple back alleys before reaching Carrie's house, thanking whatever god was out there who decided to let Carries room to have a balcony with steps. At least when I came over I didn't have to do any crazy climbing like they do in the movies!

At the top of the stairs, I tapped on the window and waited. Within moments, Carrie appeared, looking adorable in her pink pajamas. She smiled and allowed me to come in.

"I missed you." She whispered, getting on her tip toes and kissing me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her back.

"Missed you too. How was dance? You look so tired." I mentioned, brushing some of her chocolate hair out of her face.

She did that little half smile that sent my heart on a marathon. "It was good, but that's not the reason I'm tired."

I tilted my head to the side. "What's wrong? Stressed about final exams?"

She shook her delicate head and wrapped her arms around her tiny frame.

"Dec, I think you need to sit down."

I did as she told me, sitting myself on her bed. She looked almost upset.

"Dec-Declan, I'm-I'm pregnant…and it-it's yours." She said, faltering slightly.

Numbness took over me. Carrie couldn't be pregnant. We were just kids and we had careers we were going to pursue. A kid would fuck all that up.

"You-you're wrong. It must be a mistake." Surely the test had been wrong.

Carrie's eyes welled with tears. "I took three tests. Another one isn't gonna make it negative."

Anger took over me. I didn't want this! "You're lying aren't you? Stupid bitch!"

Those words caused more of a reaction from her than if I'd physically hurt her. She squared her shoulders and dealt me a good punch to the cheek.

I grabbed my swollen cheek and looked at her, seeing nothing but red.

If the devil had a daughter, she'd be reincarnated in my girlfriend. Carrie's calm brown eyes were furious as tears streamed down her face.

"Fuck you. Fuck you McGuiness. I never want to see your mug again! We're through!" She stepped towards me, ready to deal me another punch.

I moved back, and made my way to the balcony, not keen on sticking around for another boxing match. Who knew she'd be this upset at me!?

Sara's POV

I grabbed the package from the grocery bag. Jay being gone, and the kids being out made this the perfect opportunity to take the test. Silently, I prayed I was wrong about it but all the signs pointed towards the worst.

I took the test and waited for the result. "Please God, please let this be negative." I whispered aloud, holding my hands together.

The time allotted passed and I looked at the dreaded stick. A nice positive sign appeared in the circle. Shit! I was pregnant…How would I tell the kids? How would I tell Jay? After Emilie, we both agreed we were done having kids. Just then I heard the door slam shut. Guess Declan was home. Should I tell him?


	3. Fill A Heart

_There so many lives _  
_Struggling to find_  
_Just a little bit more_  
_Trying to provide_  
_Barely getting by_  
_Could be right next door_

_No one should be left alone in the dark_  
_With love, fill a broken heart_  
_I know we can make the world better_  
_If we come together_  
_You gotta believe that_

_We can change the outcome_  
_If we join in_  
_reach out a hand_  
_All it takes is someone_  
_Stepping forward and make it a stand_  
_you and I, is where it start_  
_You and I can be a part_  
_Feed a soul_  
_Fill a heart_  
_Feed A soul_  
_Fill a Heart_

_You fell like giving up_  
_Doubts are growing but you_  
_Gotta keep on somehow_  
_Hear the sound of hope_  
_Let everybody know_  
_We have the power to turn this around_

_No one should be left alone in the dark_  
_With Love, fill a broken heart_  
_I know we can make the world better_  
_If we come together_  
_You gotta believe that_

_We can change the outcome_  
_If we join in_  
_Reach out a hand_  
_All it takes is someone _  
_Stepping forward and make it a stand_  
_You and I, is where it start_  
_You and I can be a part_  
_Feed a soul_  
_Fill a heart_  
_Feed a soul_  
_Fill a Heart_

_Hear the sound of hope_  
_Let everybody know_  
_(Let everybody know)_

_we can change the outcome_  
_If we join in_  
_So reach out a hand_  
_All it takes is someone_  
_Stepping forward so lets make a stand_

_We can change the outcome_  
_If we join in_  
_And Reach out a hand_  
_All it takes is someone_  
_Stepping forward and make it a stand_  
_You and I, is where it start (Feed a soul, Fill a Heart)_  
_You and I can be a part (Feed a Soul, Fill a Heart)_  
_No need to look very far_  
_Right here is where it start (Feed a soul, Fill a heart)_  
_Feed a soul _  
_Fill a heart_

Jay's POV

We just finished our set in Brazil. The atmosphere was wicked, and the fans were fother mucking crazy! Tom patted my back as we walked backstage to cool off and head back to the bus.

We all climbed on and I plopped down on the sofa couch with a beer in hand. I scrolled through my phone and saw a text from Sara.

"Babe when you get this, call me. it's urgent xx"

I looked at the time stamp, saying she text me two hours ago.

I took a swig of my beer and walked to the back of the bus for a bit of privacy.

After three rings, Sara picked up.

"Hay babe, it's me. I got your text."

"Hay, how was the show?" she asked.

I smiled a bit and gave her some details.

"Sounds amazing. You guys having fun?"

"Yeah we are. Love are you okay? Your text said there was something urgent you needed to tell me…?"

She was silent for a moment. "Jay, are you sitting down?"

"No, in fact I'm standing on the bus as we speak. What's going on?"

"You might wanna sit down. I have some news."

I leaned up against the cabinet that held the microwave.

"A'ight, I'm sitting." I lied.

"Jay, I'm just gonna spit it out." She took a breath and I think her phone shook. "I'm pregnant."

I didn't even realize I'd fallen until I felt a throbbing pain in my head. I touched my head and blood trickled down.

Sara laughed on the other end of the phone. "I told you that you might wanna sit down you klutz!"

"Babe, are you sure you're…? It could be a mistake."

"No Jay, it's not a mistake. I took the test, I've missed my period for at least three months, and I'm starting to crave weird things. I'm about 99% sure I'm pregnant with your kid."

For some reason the pain in my head intensified. "We've already got two kids Sar, we don't need a third."

"Are you suggesting I get an abortion?"

"I think that'd be best. You said yourself you were done having kids."

I could tell by the way she huffed out a long stream of profanities that this would end in nothing less than a knock down, drag out, screaming match. I didn't want to father three children, when I could barely father two. And I sure as hell wasn't the best husband to Sara.

Declan's POV

I walked to my room, slamming the door a bit harder than was necessary, but did I really give a damn? Not in the slightest. I was angry, hurt, confused…I really didn't know what to think anymore. Guilt started clawing at my stomach. I shouldn't have yelled at Carrie, but dammit I felt I had a right to.

A part of me wanted to talk to mum about this, but another part told me to shut the hell up. I could hear her screaming downstairs, swearing like a sailor. Guess she and dad were "figuring things out".

A while later, mum walked in. Guess she was gonna bitch about me breaking curfew…again.

"Dec, you got a minute?"

My head snapped to attention at the sound of her voice. It wasn't her normal I-am-mum-and-I-come-to-make-your-life-hell voice. She sounded a bit…worried?

"Yeah," I said, taking my shoes off. "What's up?"

"Well, I've just talked to your father and…we're having a baby."

My jaw dropped to the floor, and my heart stopped. They were seriously gonna have another child?!

I liked the idea of being a brother, but I thought they were done having kids.

"And let me guess, dad's not fond of another baby in the picture." That's probably what they were fighting.

She nodded her head solemnly. "I'm sorry baby."

"So are you keeping it? I mean, if dad's not wanting it then…"

"I don't know Dec, we'll figure things out as we get to that point." She said quietly. "I'm gonna go tell your sister."

Alessa's POV

I texted my two best friends, Rein, and Carrie while trying to work on this art project I had due in a few days. I know, it seems strange being bff's with your brother's girlfriend, but honestly Rein was amazing and Charlie should consider himself lucky that she likes him.

"Hay, Aless I gotta question. Promise me you won't tell anyone though" Carrie texted me.

I looked at the message, a bit confused. "Okay."

Just then I got a message from Rein. "He won't shut up about her, that's why I think that."

She and I had been discussing my sister's love life or should I say, lack thereof. And we both have come to the conclusion that Alex likes her but is too shy to admit it.

"I'll snoop around tomorrow and see if there's any evidence she likes him back." I replied.

Just then Carrie responded to my message. "Can you keep an eye on Dec at school? Just see if he's acting strange or anything. And tell me if he is. I'll be forever grateful!"

I was definitely curious. Was he cheating on her? "Sure. Only if you tell me why I'm doing this."

"I'll tell you once I find out what he's doing." Was her response.

Max's POV

We finally got to the hotel and found our rooms with relative ease. I plopped my suitcase on the bed and pulled out my laptop.

"Hay, love I'm at the hotel. Skype? X" I texted my girl.

In no time at all I got a response. "Of course."

I logged onto the Internet and then into my skype account. It wasn't long before her face popped up on my screen.

"Hay Max," She greeted me warmly.

"Hay, Audrey. I miss you" It felt good to see her face again.

"I miss you too babe. How's tour?"


	4. Inconsolable

_I close the door_  
_Like so many times, so many times before_  
_Filmed like a scene on the cutting room floor_  
_I wanna let you walk away tonight without a word_

_I try to sleep, yeah_  
_But the clock is stuck on thoughts of you and me_  
_A thousand more regrets unraveling_  
_OOoh, if you were here right now,_  
_I swear I'd tell you this_

_[Chorus:]_  
_Baby, I don't wanna waste another day_  
_Keepin' it inside, it's killing me_  
_Cause all I ever wanted comes right down to you (to you)_  
_I wish that I could find the words to say_  
_Baby I'ma tell you, every time you leave _  
_I'm inconsolable_

_I climb the walls, yeah_  
_I can see the edge,_  
_But I can't take the fall, no_  
_I've memorized the number_  
_So why can't I make the call?_  
_Maybe cause I know you'll always be with me_  
_In the possibility_

_[Chorus]_

_No, no, no_

_I don't wanna be like this_  
_I just wanna let you know_  
_That everything I hold in_  
_Is everything I can't let go (oooh, can't let go)_

_Cause Baby, _

_[Chorus]_

_Don't you know it baby_  
_I don't wanna waste another day_  
_I wish that I could find the words to say_  
_Baby I'ma tell you, every time you leave_  
_I'm inconsolable_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_Oooh, I'm inconsolable_  
_Whoaa yeah_  
_I'm inconsolable_

Jay walked into his hotel room, angry at himself, angry at the Sara, angry at the world. How could he do his job as a singer, be the proper husband he should be, raise two teenage kids the way they were supposed to, and bring a baby into the mix? Thoughts wracked his brain till he felt a headache come over him. Without unpacking, he sprawled out on his bed and shut his eyes to the madness that consumed him.

Butterflies; that's what Tom was feeling. Every time Kels would look at him he felt himself smile and blush. How could he have gotten such a perfect girl and a perfect family? Their skype date was going so well, but he knew he should say goodnight so she and the kids could go to bed. Time zones are a bitch!

"I love you Tom. Can't wait till you're home."

Tom grinned ear to ear. "Babe, I-I know we've been dating for, shit, ages…and you've put up with me through it all."

His blushing cheeks grew even more red. "And I guess what I'm getting at is, I wanna make you mine, properly. Kelsey, I-I wanna marry you. Will you be my wife?"

Kelsey looked at her long-term boyfriend, overcome with emotion. "Of course Tom, I'll marry you."

Reagan's POV

Having fourth period with Charlie, his girlfriend Rein, Alex, and Declan was always interesting. We rarely listened to the teacher and most of the other kids were either intimidated by us or talked smack about us. Either way, we really didn't care. About thirty minutes into the lecture, Declan cut early. I rolled my eyes. Him being on the football team got him a free pass to miss almost all classes if they interfered with practice.

"Lucky bastard." I mumbled under my breath.

Rein grumbled her agreement and flipped him off as he left the classroom.

Pretty soon Charlie and Rein cut out. I knew by the way they could barely quit eye fucking each other they'd probably go to the bathrooms or somewhere else private till class was over. Couldn't they at least wait till they were home to get it on?

After my hour in hell, I grabbed my things and made my way out to the hallway.

Of course, I couldn't catch a break. I successfully stumbled over someone's feet and fell flat on my face in front of everyone. Alex helped me up as I stuttered out the beginnings of an apology. I looked at who I tripped over and suddenly I didn't feel so sorry.

"Oh did the popstar's daughter fall down? Does she need to go to the hospital to make sure she doesn't have a concussion?" Mandy Giovanni, the biggest kiss-ass in the whole school stated in a sugary sweet voice.

"Aye, that's enough Mandy. Just leave her alone." Alex said, annoyed.

"Come on Alex, she's not worth it. Let it go."

"Yeah, listen to your girlfriend since she's the dyke in the relationship." The bitch hissed, popping the "p".

I didn't hear her posse laugh, and I didn't hear Alex trying to stop me. All I saw was red and I pounced.

It was probably a full three minutes or so before Mr. Shoemaker pried me off Mandy. By then I'd busted her face up pretty good but not without sustaining a few cuts and bruises.

"This isn't over Sykes! Payback's gonna be a bitch!"

Carrie's POV

Once I got home from dance, I ran to the bathroom and puked up the remnants of lunch. Guess morning sickness was settling in; yay.

After I'd cleaned up I pulled out my phone, texting Alessa.

"How was school?"

"Someone pantsed Charlie, Reagan got in a fight with some bitch and is upstairs with Alex, oh and not to mention I've got a shit load of homework. Best day ever "

I chuckled at the youngest Sykes's sarcastic humor.

"What about Dec?"

"Seemed fine. Kinda out of it Coach was mad that he screwed up a lot in practice tho. Why am I keeping tabs on him?"

I sighed. "You alone?"

"Yeah…"

"I'm pregnant, and it's Declan's…"

Nath's POV

Tom took all of us out in celebration of his engagement to Kels. Personally, I don't know why he waited so long!

As I sipped my beer, my phone began ringing. I looked at the caller id and it showed that it was China. I polished the beverage off before stepping outside to take the call.

"Hay, Nath." My wife said quietly.

"Hay love, what's up? Everything okay?"

She let out a sigh. Uh-oh this wasn't good.

"Really, I'm not sure. It's the twins."

"What's wrong? Are they okay?" I asked, anxious.

"No they're fine. It's just, they're in a shitload of trouble. Reagan got in a fight and is suspended for a week and Charlie's grades are practically failing. Nath, I think you not being here is effecting them."

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "You know I have to do this. This is my career. We're only gone for another month or two."

"I know. But maybe check in on the kids yeah?"

"I can do that. I'll call them after school tomorrow." I agreed.

"Oh and another thing, talk to Jay. He's being a complete dick head to Sara!"

I sat in silence, puzzled.

"Sara's pregnant and he doesn't want the kid." She continued.

After I recovered from the shock, was able to respond. "I'll have a word with him. Can't guarantee anything though."

"Trying's all I ask."

"Alright, lemme get back to these idiots before they get shitfaced without me."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too."

After hanging up with my wife, that nagging hole seemed larger. I just wanted to go home and be with my family. The rest of the boys felt the same, but we had just another month or so to stick it out, then we could go home. I couldn't wait!


	5. I'm Not An Angel

_You made a mistake_  
_On the day that you met me and lost your way_  
_You saw all the signs_  
_But you let it go_  
_You closed your eyes_  
_I should've told you to leave_  
_Cause I knew all the time you couldn't handle me_  
_But you're hard to resist_  
_When you're on your knees begging me_

_[CHORUS]_  
_I tear you down_  
_I make you bleed eternally_  
_Can't help myself_  
_From hurting you and it's hurting me_  
_I don't have wings so flying with me won't be easy_  
_Cause I'm not an angel, I'm not an angel_

_I hate being that wall_  
_That you hit when you feel like you gave it all_  
_I keep taking the blame_  
_When we both know that I'll never change_

_[CHORUS]_

_I wasn't always this way_  
_I used to be the one with the halo_  
_But that disappeared when I had my first taste and fell from grace_  
_It left me in this place_  
_Now I'm starting to think maybe you like it_

_[CHORUS]_

_I'm not an angel_

_Alessa's POV_

I ran to Reagan's room to tell her about Carrie's secret. I'm terrible at keeping secrets and Reagan's awesome at it. If I have a secret, I tell her and I don't feel guilty about it. As I was about to knock I heard Reagan and Alex talking. Ohhhh a bit of eavesdropping wouldn't hurt, right?

"Stop squirming. It's only gonna make this worse." Alex mumbled.

The door wasn't completely shut so I was able to sneak a peak. He was sitting in front of Reagan on the floor whilst she was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"It really fucking hurts. I think she bit me." Reagan shot back. I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

Both laughed as Alex continued bandaging her hand. I ran downstairs before anyone knew I was there.

"Oh, hi mum." I said cheerfully.

She smiled and pat my head. "Hay sweetie. What're you up to?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Nothing, just grabbing a snack."

I made my way to the fridge and couldn't help but spot a picture of the whole family. Mum had always insisted we take family photos every year since her family never did growing up. I couldn't help but smile, looking at this past year's picture. My eyes lingered on dad's face. He seemed so happy to be with us.

Mum's hand landed on my shoulder. "I miss your dad too, but he loves you. Don't forget that." She said, assuring me.

I hugged her. "I just want him home."

Tom's POV

I sat, finishing my pint, certain I'd win this drinking contest with Jay. Nathan walked up to us. Something about him didn't seem right.

"Bird, I gotta talk with ya."

He casually finished his beer and looked at Baby Nath.

"Well spill."

"I meant somewhere more privately." Nath said a little more forcefully.

Jay looked at me puzzled but consented.

"Alright. Let's go outside."

They both took off outside as I moved to sit with Max.

"Oi, mate. Something's not right with those two." I voiced to our bald member.

Jay's POV

I walked out with Nath, a bit nervous I'll admit. I hadn't exactly told the guys about my wife being pregnant. Did Sara tell anyone?!

"Bird, I know about Sara." Shit. Shit. Shit.

I kept silent.

"I know she's pregnant. I also know you don't want the kid, but what I don't know is why."

I scoffed a bit. I'll admit I was pretty well drunk, but I felt sober as fuck right now.

"You wanna know why? This means another fucking mouth to feed! Another reminder how I'm a fuck up as a dad! Another person who just might make the same mistakes as me! I don't want that, Nathan!" I shouted, grabbing his shoulders. "I don't know how you or Tom or the others do it, but I'm sure as hell not cut out for this father business!"

"You think this came naturally? For fuck's sake man I'm just as much a screw up as you! I don't have all this shit figured out!" He shouted back at me. "Now you're gonna go back to the hotel, sober up, call Sara, figure this shit out, and talk to your kids. They need you. Sara needs you."

Whether it was the cooler air outside that got to me, or Nath's words, but I took his advice and made my way to the hotel hellbent on getting sober so I could talk to my family.

**Hi guys! Sorry this is so short :( But I promise, the next few will be longer :D Hope you enjoyed! Reviews mean the world to me :) x**


	6. A Good Day For Love To Die

_Seen the change watching it fade_

_Holding my breath feeling it fail_  
_Working hard wondering why_  
_Can't fix it now so why even try_

_We've run out of time_  
_It's over I'm over this life, I'm running dry_  
_I'm out of here out of your life_  
_It's a good day for resurrection_  
_It's a good time to break the connection_  
_To the heart that I've been neglecting_  
_It's a good day for love for love to die_

_Not easy to say harder to do_  
_But that's no kinda life, so I'll leave it to you_  
_Working it hard wondering why_  
_Can't fix it now so why even try_

_We've run out of time_  
_It's over I'm over this life, I'm running dry_  
_I'm out of here out of your life_  
_It's a good day for resurrection_  
_It's a good time to break the connection_  
_To the heart that I've been neglecting_  
_It's a good day for love for love to die_

_There's not a chance, there's not a prayer_  
_Can't pull a miracle out of the air_  
_So now I'm leaving letting it lie, letting it die_

_We've run out of time_  
_It's over I'm over this life, I'm running dry_  
_I'm out of here out of your life_  
_It's a good day for resurrection_  
_It's a good time to break the connection_  
_To the heart that I've been neglecting_  
_It's a good day for love for love to die_

_For love to die, for love to die_  
_For love to die, for love to die_  
_It's a good day for love for love to die, for love to die_

***Time Lapse: Three Weeks***

Declan's POV

"Mr. McGuiness, that's the third time this week you've fallen asleep during class. One more time and I'm making a call to the principal about having you expelled." My teacher snapped, causing me to wake up.

A few people snickered behind my back. It wasn't the worst of my concerns though. My biggest worry was Carrie…Was she doing okay? Did her mom and dad find out about her being pregnant? Did she get an abortion? I hadn't talked to her since our big fight a few weeks ago and it was killing me. I wanted to see her, but since she went to that stupid private school across town I didn't get a chance. I'd had time to come to terms with being a dad. Maybe I was young and inexperienced, but that child hadn't made the mistake she and I did. It deserved at least a chance at life right? If nothing else, once it was born we could give it up for adoption. These thoughts coursed through my mind as the teacher droned on about the importance of the Pythagorean Theorem.

Once school let out, I walked to my house and dropped my things off before leaving for Carrie's. She usually was already home by the time I got to her place unless she had dance lessons.

When I got to her place, I walked up the stairs to the back balcony and tapped on her window. After a few minutes Carrie appeared, looking exactly like her mum; so beautiful.

"The hell d'ya want McGuiness?" She said grumpily.

I stuttered for a moment before I found the right words. "I just wanted to check on you…"

"I'm fine, Dec. Now if you'll excuse me, I—."

Before she could even finish her sentence she bolted away from me.

"Carrie?!"

She didn't answer me nor object to me being in her house so I followed her…to the bathroom.

I sat down on the floor with her as she threw up. I wasn't entirely sure what to do, but I remembered when mom was pregnant with Emilie dad would always hold her hair out of her face. I casually swept her long, dark hair to one side and held it in a ponytail fashion. With my free hand I stroked her arm and tried to think of some encouraging words to say. Needless to say, I failed.

After Carrie had mostly finished emptying her stomach I noticed she was dry-heaving…and crying.

It broke my heart seeing her like this, sick and upset so I did what I thought would be best and wrapped my hands around her, rocking her back and forth as I hummed a tune that had been stuck in my head. It seemed to calm her down some.

"Declan why are you here?" Carrie voiced in a hoarse whisper.

I helped her back to her bedroom and made she was settled before explaining.

"Well, I, uh, was just, uh, wanting to, uh apologize for the way I acted a few weeks ago." I stuttered. Would she be able to forgive me?

Max's POV

In the weekly mailer we send out to our fans, the boys told them I was heading off to the US for a few days to hang out with some friends. This wasn't entirely a lie but I wasn't just heading to the US to visit friends. Mainly, I wasn't to spend some quality time with my girlfriend. Ever since China introduced me to her friend Audrey I got to know the girl and well, I think I'm in love. I was staying with her for about a week in Virginia, then flying to New York for two days to join the boys on the rest of the tour.

I heard my flight number be called, so I grabbed my bags and boarded the plane. Once I found my seat I took out my ipod and began listening to some music to pass the time.

"Hay love I'm on my way now see you soon xx" I texted Audrey before shutting my phone off and closing my eyes as the plane took off down the runway.


	7. You Always Believed

_I think back on the years we shared_  
_All the times you stood be me_  
_All the pain you wiped away_  
_All the things you ever said_  
_I think back how you carried me_  
_And you never once have doubted me_  
_And you were my_  
_My hero through it all_

_I thank you for the moments of your life_  
_And never giving up on me_

_And you held me through it all_  
_And you never let me fall_  
_And you let me fly away_  
_And you always believed_

_I think back how you overcame_  
_All the times you could have slipped_  
_The way you fought the winds of change_  
_All the times your wings were clipped_  
_You taught me how to reach the stars_  
_You taught me how to heal my scars_  
_And you were my_  
_My hero through it all_

_I thank you for the moments of your life_  
_And never giving up on me_

_And you held me through it all_  
_And you never let me fall_  
_And you let me fly away_  
_And you always believed in me_

Max's POV

In the weekly mailer we send out to our fans, the boys told them I was heading off to the US for a few days to hang out with some friends. This wasn't entirely a lie but I wasn't just heading to the US to visit friends. Mainly, I wasn't to spend some quality time with my girlfriend. Ever since China introduced me to her friend Audrey I got to know the girl and well, I think I'm in love. I was staying with her for about a week in Virginia, then flying back to the UK for Tom's wedding.

I heard my flight number be called, so I grabbed my bags and boarded the plane. Once I found my seat I took out my ipod and began listening to some music to pass the time.

Jay's POV

Since we all had a week off Tom, Seev, Nath, and I all decided we'd fly home and spend time with our families. I hadn't properly talked to Sara since our big fight, other than a few texts and missed calls. I was determined to make things up to her but it was hard to think of a way to do so when all I could think about was how awful I'd been behaving towards my family. No wonder Sara was pissed. And the baby…did I want it? Was I ready to be a dad a third time?!

Nath's POV

Our flight finally landed and I secured a taxi home. I hadn't told China or the kids that I was coming home for a few days and planned to surprise them.

Before I hopped in the car I looked at Jay and called him over.

"Mate, fix things with your family. They bloody love ya." I told him. He simply nodded before hugging me goodbye.

Once I arrived home, I realized the place was quiet. There was a note from China on the table telling the kids that she'd gone to the store. I took my jacket off and made my way upstairs to wash up before my wife got home. From all three of the kids' rooms I could hear noise. Reagan had music playing, Charles was playing a video game and Alessa was watching TV. What a noisy bunch!

I decided to visit my youngest girl first, catching her by surprise.

"Knock knock." I said as I opened her door.

The tiny blonde haired girl jumped up, a smile plastered itself on her face.

"Dad!" She exclaimed, bounding towards me and hugging me.

After getting all three of my angels to help me fix their mum a surprise meal we all hid till China pulled up and walked into the flat.

"Surprise!" We all exclaimed.

China looked around, seeing the great meal prepared and then looked at me. She dropped her bag and ran too me, hugging me tightly.

It felt so good to be home!

Tom's POV

As soon as I made it to mine and Kels's flat, we took the kids to the cinema and shopping for wedding attire. We were getting married this weekend and I couldn't wait!

As the girls were taking their time dress shopping, I joined Alex in the comic book store. I noticed he was on his phone more than actually looking at any of the merchandise.

"You texting your girlfriend?" I joked to my son. I quickly saw his demeanor change and knew he had something to hide. Did he get himself a girlfriend?!

"N-no. I'm just on twitter." He obviously lied. Wonder where he inherited the bad lying skills from?

"You know Alex, you can tell me anything. I don't mind you dating anyone, but don't sneak around. I'd love to meet the girl." I told him.

I glanced at a few comics as we aimlessly wondered about the store. What was going on in that boy's head? He'd re-tweeted a few sappy love quotes so I knew his mind was on a girl.

Finally he placed his phone in his pocket and thumbed threw an edition of The Walking Dead. Deciding he liked the comic, he placed it under his arm as we continued walking through the store.

"Dad, you were right." He muttered. Thankfully the place was quiet or else I wouldn't have been able to hear him.

I looked at Alex confused. "What d'ya mean?"

He huffed out a breath and his cheeks flushed a bit. "It is a girl…I kinda really like her."

Genuinely curious, I asked who the girl was.

He bit his lip and scratched the back of his neck, a nervous habit he'd picked up from me no doubt.

"Erm, it's—."

"Oh there you boys are!" Kels announced, walking into the store with at least four shopping bags. Rein had three.

I cast Alex a glance, letting him know he could still talk to me if he wanted.

"C'mon boys, we're famished! How's about a bite to eat?" Kelsey said, taking my hand.

**Well whatcha think?! Oh BTW HOW FREAKING AMAZING WAS NATH'S COMEBACK AT THE STB? #NathIsBack :D**


	8. Out Of Time (Only You)

_How can I, hold a mirror up to your eyes,_  
_Speak the way, you can understand what's inside,_  
_You've been broken down in a thousand different ways,_  
_I've been looking over pictures and you hardly look the same,_  
_I can see it from a mile that the way you smile has changed,_  
_But you don't know._  
_It's hard for me to sit and watch you getting sick when all I do is try,_

_Only you can dig yourself out just before you break down,_  
_Only you can lift yourself up just before you get stuck,_  
_All of this pain spread all over your face,_  
_All I want to do is help you out of this place,_  
_Only you, so hurry up now just before you run out of time,_  
_Before you run out of time._

_Beautiful that's the only way I see you,_  
_Nobody else can love you in the way that I do,_  
_Sometimes I get worried that you're taking up too much,_  
_And it's crazy where we're living doesn't give a fuck,_  
_If only we could paddle to a place that was you and I._

_Before you run out of time,_  
_You could run out of time._  
_[la la la x 1000]_  
_You could run out of time_

***Time Lapse: The Weekend***

Everyone showed up to Tom's and Kelsey's wedding. Max, Jay, Nath, and Seev were all best men while Sara, China, Nareesha, and Audrey were all brides' maids.

After the small ceremony in the park, the men (aside from Tom) went out for drinks while the women (aside from Kelsey) and children spent time chatting together. Soon however, it began raining.

"Shit! Guess we'll be going. Got a good drive ahead of us." Nareesha stated, rounding her children up.

The other women agreed, and gathered their families together and piled into their cars to drive home.

***Time Lapse: A Week***

Nareesha's POV

The rain started pouring harder, distorting my vision and ability to drive. I slowed down to allow time for the rain to pass. A clap of thunder sounded and an eerie flash of lightning lit up the sky. Hopefully everyone else was being safe.

Emergency Worker's POV

"911, what's your emergency?"

"Yeah, there's been a multi-vehicle accident! I think someone might be dead!"

"Alright calm down sir, now you said someone might be dead?"

"Y-yeah. Some chick's been thrown from her car! There's three kids in the car that look pretty banged up and there's a semi laying in a ditch…oh God it's a mess. Got his face all smashed in. Hurry up and send help!"

"Alright sir, I need you to tell us where you are and we'll send help…"

Jay's POV

I came home around midnight. Surprisingly, I didn't get as wasted as I thought I would, but I still came home and crashed.

I fumbled out of bed with a manageable headache and went to the bathroom. Once I finished with the facilities, I walked to the kitchen. Sara was cooking breakfast for our kids and ourselves.

"Morning babe." I said, kissing my wife.

She smiled but seemed tense.

"Morning."

"You and the kids have fun shopping yesterday?" I asked.

She gave me a fixed smile that she'd been wearing for several days. It was starting to annoy me.

"I know something's wrong. Babe, you know you can tell me."

She sat down at the table and dug into her breakfast. "Kids, go upstairs for a bit. Mum and dad have some stuff they need to talk about."

My pulse quickened and I felt like my heart was running a marathon. Was something bad happening?

"Jay…you remember how I told you I was pregnant?"

I nodded. "Of course, we're gonna be parents again!" I smiled at the thought.

She bit her lip nervously. "Well, I erm, went to the doctor last week…and they said I was…they said I'm carrying twins."

My heart dropped dead. I'd just embraced the thought of raising three children, now four?! What was this madness?

"No."

"No?" She asked.

"No. We can't be having twins."

"Jay we are. Like it or not."

"No we're fucking not! I can barely raise two kids let alone FOUR!"

"What you think I was made for this?! This is news to me as it is to you!" she yelled.

"We can stop this. We can get an abortion, or put them up for adoption."

Just then a hand connected itself with my face. OUCH!

"THE HELL WAS THAT FOR WOMAN?!" I screamed, grabbing my cheek.

Just then the phone rang. I stared at the ground as Sara answered it.

"Dad…" I heard a younger voice say.

"Yeah Dec?"

"Why don't you want anymore kids?"

"You heard us?"

"Kinda hard not to when you guys are yelling."

"I'm sorry, Dec. It's just that, I don't think I can handle the responsibility of two more kids…I can barely handle you guys." I joked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"How old where you when you had me?"

"In my early twenties…why?" These were some really odd questions.

"Erm, dad if I told you something, would you be mad at me?"

I took a moment to think. "More than likely yes, but I'll always care about you, Dec. You're my son. Nothing changes that."

"Dad, Carrie's pregnant, and it's mine."

Boom. Another bombshell was dropped, threatening to destroy any sanity I had left.

Sara hung up her phone, seeming to be crying. Hormones? She faced us while wiping her eyes and looked at our son. "Dec, go get your sister."

He did so and both children joined us in the small kitchen.

"That was Nathan. Seems there's been an accident. China and the kids are in the hospital. I told them we'd come down as soon as we could." She said quietly. "Now go get ready."

Charles's POV

Pain…Lot's of pain. That's all I could seem to think of. My side, back, and head were pounding. Something was holding me down. Instinctively I started screaming for help. That's when someone took my hand and told me to open my eyes. I did so and realized this person was a nurse. Blood coated her hands from holding mine but she didn't mind.

Wait, why was I in a hospital? Where were my sisters? Where was mom? Fear blocked out a lot of things

"Charles, look at me. My name's Rebecca. You're in a hospital. Do you remember the accident?"

The accident? Then I remembered. A storm came up as we were driving home from the store. Dad had gone out with his band mates. We were at a stoplight and then, and then a truck driver t boned us. I remember us rolling down into a ditch. I remember mom being thrown…was she okay?

Nath's POV

"Mate, if ya keep on pacing like that you'll wear a hole in the floor." Seev said to me.

I shrugged it off and continued pacing. Those were my wife and children! Didn't anyone understand?

Just then the nurse walked in.

"Nurse?! Please? Do ya have any news on her? How are the kids?"

The nurse gave me a weak smile.

"You family?"

"He's her husband, the kids' father." Tom clarified.

"Alright well, Mrs. Sykes is stable for now. You're son seems to be responding well to the pain killers we've given him, and your youngest daughter is resting."

"And Reagan? How's she?"

"Sir, I'm afraid it's touch and go."

"What do you mean? Is she okay or isn't she?!" I was raging.

"She came through surgery fine, but she's in a coma now. Not sure when or even if she'll wake up." The nurse told me regretfully.

I turned tail and punched the wall, not satisfied till I felt blistering pain in my knuckles.


	9. Can Anybody Hear Me

_I'm staring at these empty walls_  
_Wondering when You'll visit me again_  
_When will You come?_

_If there is anything at all_  
_Coming in between our love_  
_Please show me, 'cause I am barely hanging on_

_Can anybody hear me?_  
_The silence is deafening_  
_Why do You feel so far away?_

_When I know You're here with me_  
_But I just need the faith to see_  
_Nothing can separate me from Your love_  
_From Your love_

_Believing what I can't see_  
_Has never come naturally to me_  
_And I've got questions_

_But I am certain of a love_  
_Strong enough to hold me when I'm doubting_  
_You'll never let go of my hand_

_Can anybody hear me?_  
_The silence is deafening_  
_Why do You feel so far away?_

_When I know You're here with me_  
_But I just need the faith to see_  
_Nothing can separate me from Your love_  
_From Your love_

_I will trust in You_  
_Even in the moments I can't find you_  
_And I will hold onto your promises of love_  
_You've never failed before_

_I know You can hear me_  
_When the silence is deafening_  
_Even though You seem far away_

_And I know You're here with me_  
_But I just need the faith to see_  
_Nothing can separate me from Your love_

_Can anybody hear me?_  
_The silence is deafening_  
_Why do You feel so far away?_

_When I know You're here with me_  
_But I just need the faith to see_  
_Nothing can separate me from Your love_  
_From Your love_

Reagan's POV

You know that feeling you get when you've done way too many flips while underwater? You get that nauseating feeling, like the world is spinning then it rights itself. That's what I was feeling. It was like I was swimming through an ocean, and the current was really strong. I could hear voices, but they were indistinct. I couldn't make out what they were saying. My feet were on solid ground but all around me was fog, obscuring my vision of even my hands. I needed to get out. This fog was drugging me. I could feel it. My eyelids started drooping and my walking was sluggish moving. Why was I here? I remembered the accident, but why was I here in this…place?

"Someone? Anyone?" I called out. Silence answered me back, scaring me even more. I wanted to cry.

"Someone! Please! Help me!" I screamed. Then it suddenly hit me.

I was alone…

But why? I racked my brain, trying to figure out why I was in this dark, cold place. I didn't like it. I wanted mom, dad, my siblings, my friends, anyone who could get me out of here.

"Is anyone out there?!" I screamed once more.

Alexander's POV

I'd dozed off for a nap when mom came in, babbling about all of us needing to go to the hospital. I thought she'd gone mental! Mum hates hospitals, so why was she so hell bound on going now? My gut told me something was wrong.

"Babe, I don't really know how to say this, so I'm gonna go ahead and say it…There's been an accident. Aunt China, and the kids were in an accident." Mom blurted out.

My jaw dropped and my heart did a suicide jump off the tower of London.

"Are—are they okay?" I managed to stutter.

She looked at me, almost sympathetically. "We're not sure, but we're going to the hospital to support Uncle Nath."

I closed my eyes, taking in this new info. Was my best friend, Charlie okay? Was his little sister that he loved so much all right? Was Aunt China hurt badly? What about Reagan? My heart skipped a beat just thinking about her. Did they all make it out alive? Was anyone…killed? I'd find out soon enough.

Once we got to the hospital we found the waiting room, Uncle Nath was in. I've never seen the man such a wreck before. Dad did his best to console him while we waited for someone to tell us what the hell was going on.

I took a seat, worried until a black haired nurse walked in, asking for my Uncle. Dad and Uncle Nath spent a good few minutes talking to her. When no one was looking I moved closer.

"Alright well, Mrs. Sykes is stable for now. You're son seems to be responding well to the pain killers we've given him, and your youngest daughter is resting."

"And Reagan? How's she?" Uncle Nath asked.

"Sir, I'm afraid it's touch and go."

"What do you mean? Is she okay or isn't she?!" He was so angry.

"She came through surgery fine, but she's in a coma now. Not sure when or even if she'll wake up." The nurse told him.

In a split second, mum and dad were trying to keep Nath from punching a hole in the waiting room hall; not that I blamed him though. I felt like doing that myself. Instead I sneaked away and asked the nurse what room number Reagan was in. I needed to see her. I needed to be with her even if it was for a few moments.

As I walked into her room, I saw how small and helpless she seemed lying there in that hospital bed with tubes hooked up to her.

I took a seat by her bed and gently took her hand.

"You know, she may not be able to speak, but she can hear you." A night shift nurse told me as she wrote something down on a sheet of paper.

I was startled, yet intrigued. Could she really hear me?

Once she left, I began rubbing her hand.

"R-Reagan? Can you hear me? I—." I choked. "I can't believe you're here…in this hospital."

I sighed and took a breath. "You—you gotta wake up. Your dad needs ya, your mum needs ya, and your siblings too…but I need you too. I—I need ya to make it through this. I—none of us can lose you…because…because well I—I."

"You fancy her?" A voice asked, half scaring me.

"Oh, hay dad, hi Uncle Nath…" I said awkwardly. Shit shit shit shit shit!


	10. The Fighter

_Just waking up in the morning_  
_And to be well,_  
_Quite honest with ya,_  
_I ain't really sleep well_  
_Ya ever feel like your train of thought's been derailed?_  
_That's when you press on - Lee nails_  
_Half the population's just waitin to see me fail_  
_Yeah right, you're better off trying to freeze hell_  
_Some of us do it for the females_  
_And others do it for the retail_

_But I do it for the kids, life threw the towel in on_  
_Every time you fall it's only making your chin strong_  
_And I'll be in your corner like Mick, baby, 'til the end_  
_Or when you hear a song from that big lady_

_[Bridge]_  
_Until the referee rings the bell_  
_Until both your eyes start to swell_  
_Until the crowd goes home_  
_What we gonna do ya'll?_

_[Chorus - Ryan Tedder]_  
_Give em hell, turn their heads_  
_Gonna live life 'til we're dead._  
_Give me scars, give me pain_  
_Then they'll say to me, say to me, say to me_  
_There goes the fighter, there goes the fighter_  
_Here comes the fighter_  
_That's what they'll say to me, say to me, say to me,_  
_This one's a fighter_

_[Verse 2]_  
_And if I can last thirty rounds_  
_There's no reason you should ever have your head down_  
_Six foot five, two hundred and twenty pounds_  
_Hailing from rock bottom, loserville, nothing town_

_Text book version of a kid going nowhere fast_  
_And now I'm yelling, "Kiss my ass"_  
_It's gonna take a couple right hooks, a few left jabs_  
_For you to recognize you really ain't got it bad_

_[Bridge]_  
_Until the referee rings the bell_  
_Until both your eyes start to swell_  
_Until the crowd goes home_  
_What we gonna do ya'll?_

_[Chorus - Ryan Tedder]_  
_Give em hell, turn their heads_  
_Gonna live life 'til we're dead._  
_Give me scars, give me pain_  
_Then they'll say to me, say to me, say to me_  
_There goes the fighter, there goes the fighter_  
_Here comes the fighter_  
_That's what they'll say to me, say to me, say to me,_  
_This one's a fighter_

_Everybody put yo hands up_  
_What we gonna do (hey!) [x4] y'all?_  
_What we gonna do (hey!) [x3] y'all?_

_If you fall pick yourself up off the floor (get up)_  
_And when your bones can't take no more (c'mon)_  
_Just remember what you're here for_  
_Cuz I know Imma damn sure_

_Give em hell, turn their heads_  
_Gonna live life 'til we're dead._  
_Give me scars, give me pain_  
_Then they'll say to me, say to me, say to me_  
_There goes the fighter, there goes the fighter_  
_Here comes the fighter_  
_That's what they'll say to me, say to me, say to me,_  
_This one's a fighter_

_'Til the referee rings the bell_  
_'Til both ya eyes start to swell_  
_'Til the crowd goes home,_  
_What we gonna do kid?_

Tom's POV

I had a feeling it was Nath's oldest that Alex was crushing on. I saw it in his eyes whenever he mentioned her (which was quite often). Hearing him talk like that to the girl reminded me so much of when I first got with Kels.

I looked at Nath, and saw a flash of protectiveness for his daughter in his eyes. He'd just been through hell and was looking for someone to take his anger out on. My son seemed to be the perfect target, and I waited, ready to jump in and defend my first-born.

But surprisingly, Nathan smiled at Alex and walked towards him.

"She's a fighter, tough like her mother."

My son looked at my best friend and I swear the boy was gonna break down right there.

"I know sir, you've raised her well."

Nathan placed a hand on Alex's shoulder and whispered something in his ear.

"Excuse me, but visiting hours are over. If you're not family then you should leave. You can come back in the morning." A night shift nurse told us. I let out a sigh.

"I'll give you another minute, Alex. I need to speak with Nath." I told him.

He agreed, looking a bit puzzled and Nath followed me out into the hall.

"So, my daughter and your son. Who woulda thought?" I joked.

Nath's POV

Tom joked a bit about our kids, and the possibility of them going out…that is, if Reagan ever woke up. That bit of info gnawed at me till I almost felt sick. She just had to wake up.

I was thinking so much about my daughter that I almost didn't catch what Tom was saying.

"Come again?" I asked my band mate.

"I was wanting to know what you told my son in there."

I chuckled a bit as we stood there in the hall.

"I told him that he better treat her right, or else, I'll kill 'im."

Tom started laughing good-naturedly.

Reagan's POV

Every step in this…place seemed to disorient me more; but I couldn't stop moving. If I did, I knew it'd be game over.

But sleep seemed so nice. Maybe this was all just a horrific nightmare that would be over soon.

I attempted to take another step, but my ankle rolled, and I fell flat on my arse. Tears filled my eyes. I was mad that I couldn't figure a way out, and I was scared I'd be stuck here forever. Attempting to control the waterworks, I sat up and wiped my eyes.

"_You—you gotta wake up. Your dad needs ya, your mum needs ya, and your siblings too…but I need you too. I—I need ya to make it through this. I—none of us can lose you…because…because well I—I."_

I jumped back. "Hello?! Is anyone out there?"

Silence answered me, but I knew I hadn't imagined that voice. It sounded like…it sounded _familiar._ But who would be talking to me? Mom? Dad? Nah, it wasn't them. I know their voices like I know my own. It had to be one of my friends.

***Time Lapse: Two Days***

Jay's POV

Sara took Emilie to school while I "took Declan to school" too. In reality I had no intention of dragging his sorry arse to school. I was gonna have a talk with him about the situation with Carrie and tell him how I expected him not to act like a complete dick. Along with my advice on how not to fuck shit up, Uncle Nath was gonna give his words of wisdom to Dec on being a young parent.

"Dad, this isn't the way to school." My son pointed out.

I grinned a bit. "I know that. We're going to a different school today."

Dec looked so confused. "What the hell dad? Are you taking drugs or?"

I chuckled. "No, we're going to have a chat about Carrie."

"Oh, well—I erm,"

"Erm what? Dec are you even ready to be a dad yet? When you found out what'd you do?"

"I erm, kinda got mad at her, then we broke up…and she slapped me."

"Well, did you deserve it?"

"I—I did. I kinda acted like a dick."

"Are you guys back together now?"

"Yeah, we are. We were talking about giving the child up for adoption once it's born. Is that a good idea?" my son asked, earnestly.

I mulled it over.

"What's the reasoning? Other than being young and stupid." I asked.

"Well, erm, we're young and she wants to dance, and I wanna have a career in football. Maybe in the future we'll have kids, but not now."

"And what does Carrie say? Has she told her parents?"

Dec shook his head. "She hasn't said anything yet, and she's undecided. She wants a family, but wants to dance too."

Sheesh! So it's a possibility I'll be a new father to TWINS and a grandfather to my teenage son's kid at the same time?

"You know, if you two decide to keep the kid, you'll be the father. You won't be able to shove off your responsibilities just because you don't wanna do something. If you have to change shitty diapers, then you'll be changing shitty diapers."

Dec nodded his head quietly, seeming to absorb this information. Good, at least something's getting through his thick skull.

"Where are we going dad?"

"We're going to pay Uncle Nath a visit. He's got more advice on being a young parent than I do."

"What do you mean?"

"Uncle Nath knocked up Aunt China when she was just seventeen." I laughed at the expression on my kid's face.

"Didn't need to know that dad."


	11. Heart

_Never wanted to feel_  
_Never wanted you to steal my heart_  
_Never wanted you to know _  
_Never wanted to show I'm weak_

_I'm falling all over myself_  
_Trying to be someone else_  
_I wish you would dare to walk me home_  
_So I wouldn't have to feel alone_

_Always wanted to be _  
_Always wanted you to see my heart_  
_Always wanted your love_  
_Always wanted but never was_

_I"m falling all over myself_  
_Trying to be someone else_  
_I wish you would dare to walk me home_  
_So I wouldn't have to feel alone_

_I'm falling all over myself_  
_Dying to be someone else_  
_I wish you would dare to walk me home_  
_I don't wanna fight the world alone_

_Told you before_  
_I've never loved you more_

_I'm falling all over myself_  
_Trying to be someone else_  
_I wish you would dare to walk me home_  
_So I wouldn't have to feel alone_

_I'm falling all over myself_  
_Dying to be someone else_  
_I wish you would dare to walk me home_  
_I don't wanna fight this world alone_  
_I don't wanna fight this world alone_  
_I don't wanna fight this world alone_

_All alone_

Alessa's POV

Having a broken ankle freaking sucks! Thankfully I'd been released from the hospital though. Charlie wasn't coming home till next week, and mom still had some minor injuries to deal with, but she was home. Reagan though…I'm not sure when she'd be able to come home. I was just thankful we all made it out alive.

I fumbled with my crutches and made my way out of my room. I heard the doorbell ring and dad stumbled from his bed on the couch to answer it. From the low greetings, I figured it was one of my uncles.

And sure enough, I was right.

"Jay, Dec, what're you doing here?"

"Nath, we need to talk." Jay said.

Uncle Jay, and Declan followed dad inside to the living room. What on earth was he doing out of school?

"Jay, what's up? Why's Dec with ya?"

Jay sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair.

"Dec, needs some advice. Seems he's gotten a girl he's been seeing knocked up. Figured you'd be more apt to giving advice, since you were a young' in when you had the twins."

I was a bit shocked, but kept quiet. Dec told his dad?

"Well, the best thing is to be there for her, whoever the girl is. Being pregnant is scary enough, let alone not having any support system."

"But what if I'm not ready for a kid?"

"Best get ready then. I didn't feel ready when I turned twenty and had two kids on the way."

It was quiet for a while. "You wanna tell Nath who the girl is?" Jay asked.

Declan sighed and placed his head in his hands. "It's…It's Carrie…" He muttered.

Reagan's POV

The fog seemed drugging. I just wanted to lay down and never get up again. It'd be so much easier.

_Rey, I need you…_

I jumped at the voice. It always scared me, but in a sense it comforted me. I wasn't alone.

_I need you to keep fighting…Don't give up…Please…_

I continued this slow drudging pace, hearing that voice in my head. I had to keep fighting. From what I could remember, I'd been in some sort of accident before waking up here. Other than that, I couldn't remember anything. If I tried, my brain felt like an inferno. I wanted mom, I wanted dad. I just want out of here!

Carrie's POV

As soon as I got back from school and dance practice, I crashed on my bed. Who knew carrying a baby would put this much stress on me?!

I was woken up by someone's hands shaking me.

"Mm wha—?" I muttered, trying to fall back asleep.

"Darlin' ya need ta wake up. Come on, get up." Dad continued, trying to wake me up.

After another three or four attempts, he finally aroused me.

"Love come on, we've got to go to the hospital. Yer ma's in labor."

That statement definitely woke me up.

* * *

Once we got to the hospital, a few nurses took mum to the birthing ward while I was left in the waiting room. Great.

Time passed, and I started feeling weird. My stomach wasn't exactly upset, but I didn't feel comfortable at all. It was like something was moving! Immediately I ran to the nurse's station.

"Can I help ya?" A plump blonde asked.

I found myself stuttering and slightly embarrassed.

"I—I'm pregnant. And erm, I uh,"

"You're worried and have questions?" She asked, smiling.

I nodded, flustered.

"Right this way, and I'll get you some pamphlets on being a mother, and what to expect. Might I also suggest prenatal care?"

"What would I need to do then?" I started feeling overwhelmed.

"Well, we'll make sure the baby is developing properly, etc. But you'll need to make an appointment for that."

I nodded, taking all this new info in.

"Have you and your partner decided what to do with the fetus?"

I bit my lip. "We're not really sure. We're both young, and have futures ahead of us. Kids just doesn't seem like the right thing right now."

"Well, you can always put it up for adoption once it's born."

"Yeah I know, I'm just so confused…about everything." I admitted. "I haven't even told my parents yet."

She gave me a sympathetic look as she explained the information she was giving me.

After spending the better half of an hour of talking to the nurse, I went back to the waiting room. I stuffed the information packets in my purse just as dad texted my phone.

"Love, your little sister's here! Eliza Kaneswaran xx"

I smiled at the picture of my beautiful baby sister. I couldn't wait to go back and hold her.


	12. Smells Like Teen Spirit

**Hay guys! Wow it's been FOREVER since I posted anything :O Anyways, I'm back with a new chapter! Let me know what you awesome people think of it ^_^**

_Load up on guns, bring your friends_  
_It's fun to lose and to pretend_  
_She's over bored and self assured_  
_Oh no, I know a dirty word_

_Hello, hello, hello, how low? [x3]_  
_Hello, hello, hello!_

_With the lights out, it's less dangerous_  
_Here we are now, entertain us_  
_I feel stupid and contagious_  
_Here we are now, entertain us_  
_A mulatto_  
_An albino_  
_A mosquito_  
_My libido_  
_Yay! [x3]_

_I'm worse at what I do best_  
_And for this gift I feel blessed_  
_Our little group has always been_  
_And always will until the end_

_Hello, hello, hello, how low? [x3]_  
_Hello, hello, hello!_

_With the lights out, it's less dangerous_  
_Here we are now, entertain us_  
_I feel stupid and contagious_  
_Here we are now, entertain us_  
_A mulatto_  
_An albino_  
_A mosquito_  
_My libido_  
_Yay! [x3]_

_And I forget just why I taste_  
_Oh yeah, I guess it makes me smile_  
_I found it hard, it's hard to find_  
_Oh well, whatever, never mind_

_Hello, hello, hello, how low? [x3]_  
_Hello, hello, hello!_

_With the lights out, it's less dangerous_  
_Here we are now, entertain us_  
_I feel stupid and contagious_  
_Here we are now, entertain us_  
_A mulatto_  
_An albino_  
_A mosquito_  
_My libido_

_A denial ! [x9]_

Sena' POV

"Now boarding US flight 433 to London, England. All passengers please—."

Without listening to the rest of the broadcast, I grabbed my luggage and boarded the plane, heading to England. Why was I leaving my cozy apartment in upstate New York? Seeing as my adopted mother and "siblings" were in a bad car wreck a few weeks ago, I decided to pay them a visit, and maybe give Ole Daddy Nath a helping hand.

The plan was to fly to England, stay with China and Nath till they got back on their feet, and then…I wasn't so sure. Maybe I'd like living in the UK and meet Mr. Perfect or maybe I'd give up on everything and just come back to that stupid apartment and job I absolutely hate! Who the hell knows?

Audrey's POV

I bit my lip ring as I waited in line to claim my luggage. I had flown all this way, as per Max's request, to stay a couple weeks with him. I think he was getting the nerve to ask me to move in with him, but I'm not sure. Anyways, I got bigger fish to fry, like figuring out a way to tell my boyfriend of over three years that I was an…uh…exotic dancer for a living. No doubt he'd flip shit.

As I grabbed my few belongings, I hailed a taxi and gave them directions to Max's place. Before the driver could move, another person opened the cab's door.

"Excuse me, but I really need a ride—oh! Audrey!"

My head snapped up and noticed the straight haired, angel faced woman in front of me. Holy shit. "Sena?!"

She cracked a smile and hopped in the cab.

"Sena's the name, bitchin's my game." She boasted proudly.

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Haven't changed a bit, have you short shit?"

She crinkled her nose adorably as she frowned. "I may be short, but I can hit harder than anyone this side of the Atlantic!"

Hearing her talk, listening to the feisty Southern drawl she had, made me reminisce over all the good and some bad times I had while watching this girl grow up.

"So you got some hot piece o' ass waiting for you somewhere?" Sena asked while pulling out her phone.

I did the same with my phone. "Actually yeah. And you might know him…It's Max. He invited me to stay a couple weeks with him." I couldn't help but smile. I really did like this boy.

"You mean Max George? You still fucking that?" She questioned with a cocky grin.

"Damn straight I am! But enough about me. What brings you back here?"

Sena chewed her lip as she stared out the window.

"Well since my adopted mom and siblings were in a near death wreck. I decided to check up on them…who knows, maybe this damn town will grow on me."

Nath's POV

Wow, Jay's son has gotten himself in serious shit! Being a dad, at sixteen?! I'll give the boy credit though, he has thought a few things through but honestly nothing can prepare you for being a parent. And if I'm honest, Jay's not dealing with his shit very well. I mean his wife's pregnant…now with TWINS and he thinks it's okay to just run off and do his own thing…seriously Bird, what are you doing?

Anyways, once I got rid of the two bumbling McGuinesses out and on their way, another knock resounded. I groaned internally. Can't people just go away for a bit?! Between visiting Rey in the hospital, and taking care of the rest of my family who were home, I hadn't had much sleep in about 2 weeks.

The knocking persisted as I made my way to the door. "A'ight a'ight I'm coming!" I called out, rubbing the back of my neck.

I opened the door, not entirely sure who I was expecting. Maybe Jay forgot something, or one of the other boys decided to visit…I wasn't expecting a visit from my adopted daughter, Sena.

"Ello baby Nath! Or should I say, Daddy Nath!"

My jaw partially dropped. I hadn't seen much of Sena since she was eighteen and moved back to America. I'd helped raise her since she was no older than eight after her parents passed away…China loved her like her own daughter.

"Sena!" I exclaimed, grabbing her in a hug. "It's so good to see ya!"

She chuckled a bit and smiled. "Great to see you too dad. Hows everyone? I heard about the wreck and decided to come visit. Figured you might need some support."

"Come in, actually yeah. Everyone's okay, well, most everyone…" I said. I got that pang in my chest again. Would she ever wake up?

"Nathan…what do you mean 'most everyone'?" Sena asked, sitting down on the sofa.

"Erm, it's just that, Reagan's in a coma. Been in one for a while now. Doctors don't know if she'll pull through."

Sena gasped a bit, then frowned. "Quit acting like that. You're scaring me."

I was puzzled. "Pardon?"

"You're acting all mopey, like she's already dead. I don't like it."

"Sorry I can't be Mr. Sunshine right now, my family almost died!" I growled. My patience was wearing thin.

"They're my family too! But they're all alive! Reagan's going to wake up. I know it."

"No, you don't."

"Quit patronizing me. Her ass will wake up and she'll be just fine!"

I was cut off from responding when I heard a familiar **clank** **clank** **clank** coming down the stairs.

Alessa was steadily making her way down the steps with Charles, cast-clad arm and all, helping her.

Sena's face lit up as she walked over and embraced the two. It was like a family reunion.

"Oh I missed you guys so much! Next time, I taking your asses back to America with me, okay?"

The children smiled happily and nodded.

"So where's China, Nath? I kinda wanted to see her."

"She's resting right now. Maybe in the morning you can talk to her." I told her.

"That'd be fine. You mind if I stay here for a bit, so I can hang with Alessa and Charles? But I can leave if you want me to."

I shook my head. "No, of course it's no problem. Actually, if you don't have a hotel room yet, you can crash in the guest room for however long your staying."

She smiled and hugged me again. "Thank you so much, dad! Erm, I mean Nath."


End file.
